One Night of Fun
by Jennavicia
Summary: Itachi is absolutely in love with Deidara. What happens Itachi decides to reveal his secret? Will Deidara return to unnatural feelings? Gay porn is amazing. If you love ItaDei pairings then click away here. YAY!


Hey this is Jen

**Hey this is Mika. I was having a crack phase and thought I should write a Fic about Tachi-kun and**

**Deidei.**

**Disclaimer**

**Deidara: Why us? Why together?**

**Mika: Because you too are so cute together. Look at you, all red in the face.**

**Itachi: I should kill you.**

**Mika: T-T Tachi-kun you hurt my feelings.**

**Deidara: Do it Itachi. Please for the love of popcorn kill her.**

**Itachi: -glares at Jen and Deidara- I should kill you both.**

**Mika: Awww look at you trying to be in control. Anyway ON WITH THE SHO….Errr…I mean story. XD**

**Kisame: Just for the record Jen does not own any of the characters on this story …thank god…. -sighs-**

**Mika: I also did not write this alone my wonderful friend Suger-chan helped in making this. I had some trouble coming up with some of it so that is why there are two authors.**

One night of fun

He never got along with him and on the rare occasions he did was only because they were forced to. He never went on missions with that certain person but he wish he did. He wanted a chance to be alone with him. He wanted to tell that explosive user just how he really felt, but he kept it secret. The truth was he loved Deidara hiding it behind hate.

Deidara walked down the hall to the kitchen. He had just got back for a mission and was hungry as hell. When he got there he found the very person he didn't want to see. Itachi was sitting at the table drinking his favorite green tea. He had his shirt off and was sweating slightly.

_He must have just got back from training._ Deidara concluded walking over to the fridge, "There's nothing in here. Damn fucking Kakuzu. To cheap to even go out to buy food when we are out. Cheap fucking bastard."

"There is soup on the stove." Itachi's husky voice rang in Deidara's ears. He turned to face Itachi who was looking at him. He had that infamous Uchiha smirk plastered on his pale skin. Deidara raised an eyebrow.

_What's his problem'_ He thought getting a bowl of said soup. He sat across from the sharingan user eating his soup quietly. Itachi continued to stare at Deidara. This annoyed the boom artist to no end.

"Will you stop fucking staring at me. It's annoying." Deidara yelled dropping his empty bowl on the floor causing it to shatter. Itachi said nothing and continued to stare at him. Deidara turned away angrily not wanting to start fighting already.

"Tell me, Deidara. Have you ever been with a man?" Itachi asked his smirk growing wider seeing Deidara stop suddenly.

Deidara couldn't believe his ears. Did Itachi just ask him if he has ever been with a guy? No, he was dreaming. Itachi would never ask him a question like that. He was only hearing this.

"Have you?" Itachi asked again standing up. He started advancing on the younger male. Deidara, seeing this, started backing up until he ran into the counter. Itachi leaned fully on Deidara causing him bend a little back. He placed his hands in the counter to prevent him from going any farther back.

"Well?" Itachi whispered in Deidara's ear. Itachi's hot breath fanned against Deidara's skin. Itachi's hands started to rub up Deidara's arms. This caused Deidara to shiver. He hesitated for a second before he answered.

"Of course I'm haven't. Never will be. Now get he hell off me Uchiha." Deidara demanded fighting against Itachi.

"You hesitated." Itachi started to kiss Deidara's neck slowly traveling up towards his jaw. It took everything Deidara had not to moan.

"So what, it doesn't mean anything you bastard. Now get the hell off me before I make you!" Deidara yelled struggling to free himself. Itachi flipped and slammed Deidara into the wall. He held his hands above his head with one hand while the other was free to open his cloak and rub one of Deidara's nipples through his mesh shirt, at the same time claiming the blondes lips with his own. Deidara's eyes grew wide in shock. His body flooded with an unknown sensation and he was starting to panic. He was actually starting to like what he older male was doing. He closed his eyes tight and fought to free himself. Then all of a sudden he was on the floor and Itachi was no longer on him. In fact in was sitting at the table sipping his tea like nothing happen. Then not a second later Kisame walked into the kitchen. He looked from Deidara to Itachi and back to Deidara.

"Why are you on the floor Deidara?" He asked sitting across from Itachi. Deidara said nothing quickly getting up and hurriedly ran out of the room wanting to get as far away from Itachi as possible as soon as possible.

"What's up with him?" Kisame asked. Itachi shrugged his emotions masked brilliantly behind his usual emotionless facade. Kisame shook his head deciding not to ask anymore question knowing full well that he wouldn't receive one anyway, so why waste his breath.

Deidara kept running until he reached his bedroom. He slammed the door shut and leaned against it. He was panting heavily. He tried slowing down his thumping heart so he could think straight. He slid down the door and sat there. Why did Itachi kiss him like that and why did he like it so much. Sure he kisses loads of time but nothing had prepared him for that. It felt so right and that scared him. Everyone knew Itachi was Bi but he always thought Itachi hated him and he hated him right? He was so into his thoughts that he didn't here the soft knocking at the door, that's was until he heard his name.

"Deidara, it's me." Deidara froze. Why of all people did it have to be him and why the hell hadn't he picked up him earlier. '_I really am side tracked today!_' Deidara rose backing up to the far wall.

"G-Go away." Deidara yelled through the door. Itachi opened the door walked in closing it and locking it behind him. He slowly walked towards the frightened blonde.

"Get the hell out of my room. I don't want you here." Deidara tried to sound threatening but failed. Itachi only chuckled lowly.

"I don't think you want me to. I think what you really want is for me to stay." Itachi breathed in Deidara's ear yet again pinning him to the wall by the arms.

"I mean it Itachi. Get out of my room or else."

"No" Itachi then kissed Deidara again but this time more forcefully. There it was again. That unknown sensation he felt earlier. He didn't know what to do. He wanted Itachi to continue but at the same time he wanted to stop him. So he did the only thing he could do. Kiss him back and enjoy it the feeling he was getting.

Itachi felt Deidara starting to kiss him back with just as much force. Smirking in the kiss he stripped Deidara of the unwanted cloak that was hiding the blondes built body. Deidara at this point began to become nervous. What was Itachi planning to due with him?

"I want to see what those hands of yours can do." Itachi whispered in his ear. Deidara smirked knowing he'd have some control over Itachi."Are you sure you can handle it Itachi? They can be quite…mischievous." Deidara whispered back somehow maneuvering his hands under Itachi's cloak and up to his nipples. The mouths on his hand started lapping at them. Itachi leaned his head on the wall behind Deidara moaning lowly. Deidara smirked moving his hands down while capturing Itachi's lips with his.

Itachi smiled in victory. Deidara was going to be his now and forever. Itachi took off both his and Deidara's cloaks and throw them to the side. By this point they were in a wet passionate kiss heading towards Deidara's bed. Itachi kept tugging at Deidara's shirt trying to get it off. Finally, getting tired of it, he ripped it in half. Itachi swung around just as they fell in the bed so that he was the one on top.

"Hey that was my favorite mesh shirt!" Deidara complained as Itachi striped himself of his own shirt.

"You can buy a new one." Was all Itachi said before he latched onto Deidara's neck; Deidara groaned. Itachi roamed around his neck searching for a certain spot.

_Found it_ Itachi thought when Deidara gasped. Itachi started to suck and bit at it mercilessly. Itachi moved his hands down to the blonde's pants and began to undo them. When he finally was able to get then undone he slide his hand and closed his hand around Deidara's harden member. Deidara bucked his hips upwards issuing a load moan. That same moan, brought Itachi the realization that maybe he wouldn't be able to take is nice and slow like he had planned. Itachi let go of his neck and moved downward pulling Deidara's pants down with him, throwing them to the side once they were all the way off. He looked at the red flesh lustfully then back up into Deidara's hooded eyes. They too were filled with a lustful gaze. Itachi leaned down kissing the top of Deidara's erection. Deidara shut his eyes tight clutching the sheets tightly.

Itachi then move downward licking the full length teasing the poor blonde. As he continued to lick at the erection, he began to fondle his tight wrinkled flesh.

"I-Itachi. Stop…" Pant….."Teasing"….Pant moan…. "Me…damn…it…" Deidara tried to glare at the Uchiha but his was in too much pleasure to muster one. Itachi hovered over the source of his desire as he stared up at Deidara.

"I'll give you want you want if you scream my name when you come." Then Itachi took him fully in that hot moist mouth of his. Deidara cried out in pleasure. Before he could stop himself he laced his hands in that silky black hair as he bucked his hips upwards burying himself more in the moist mouth. Itachi moaned in appreciation sucking harder. The moans coming from Deidara engaged Itachi to continue. While he sucked mercilessly he stuck his hand in his pocket and grabbed the tube of lube he grabbed from his room before heading over here. With one hand he uncapped it coating his fingers and held Deidara down with the other earning a whimper. He recapped it then threw it to the side somewhere. Itachi slowly slid on finger into Deidara's ass. Deidara tensed almost immediately. He looked down at Itachi not sure what was to happen. Itachi reluctantly let go of own personal lollipop. He smiled a genuine smile.

"Don't worry Dei-kun. It'll make you feel amazing. I promise." Deidara looked unsure but nodded his head to tell Itachi he was allowed to continue. Itachi smiled again and leaned to taking the blonde back into his mouth. He searched for those bundle of nerves that would have Deidara aching off the bad screaming. Deidara was not one to disappoint. Deidara arched beautifully off the bed screaming Itachi's name. Itachi felt a huge blush coming on. Could it just be from being aroused or…could it be something else? He pushed against Deidara's prostate just to it again. It had been the most beautiful thing Itachi had ever seen. Deidara was by far the hottest man he has ever been with and he had been with some pretty hot men. The way Deidara's sweat dripped down his glorious made him look absolutely edible. Not to mention that his hair had come undone. No one else should be able to see Deidara looking like this. Itachi was the only one that should be allowed to see just how gorgeous and sexy he was. He was to make sure that the damn puppet user was never going to see what is was like to see Deidara. Itachi flushed and ready stuck a second finger in.

Deidara didn't seem to notice. He was to busy was the mouth pleasuring him. That's when he lost hit. He came right in Itachi's mouth. Itachi, being the dirty hoe he is drank up ever last bit of it. Deidara looked at Itachi slowly sitting up. There was a trial of cum on the corner of his mouth. Deidara leaned up and licked his juices off him. Then kissed him with full force.

Itachi, being extremely turned on by this, pinned Deidara back on the bed sticking one more finger in Deidara scissoring him to make it easier on him. When he thought Deidara was stretched enough he hesitated, drew in a deep breath, and withdrew. He earned yet another whimper and an annoyed groan to accompany it. Itachi chuckled and climbed off the bed

"Relax, I have something that is way better then that. I'll make you feel even more amazing." With that Itachi slowly slid down his pants and by the look on Deidara's face show that he was going to slow.

"Damn it Itachi, hurry up already." Deidara yelled. Itachi smirked bending down to take then off all the way. When he turned back to the bed he found Deidara at the edge of the bed. He had apparently planned that when Itachi had turned around he was going to lubricate Itachi himself while indicating a heating kiss.

Itachi moaned into the mouth that invaded his. Their tongues in a fight of dominance: Itachi obviously wining. Deidara smirked and slowly pulled away. He leaned back on the bed, lifted his legs, and placed his hands under him to keep them him place. Then said the one thing Itachi would never thought he would hear. That was by far the sexiest thing anyone had ever done. He almost lost his seed all over the sheets and the man's erection.

"Yours forever." In a flash Itachi was on him kissing him fiercely. The tip of Itachi cock throbbed against Deidara's ass causing the blonde to moan.

"It's going to hurt at first." Itachi whispered harshly. He didn't care. He was tired of playing nice. Deidara nodded bracing for him to enter. Itachi, wasting no time, plunged himself fully into Deidara both screaming out: The ladder out of pain, while Itachi out of pure pleasure.

"God you so fucking tight." Itachi gasped keeping himself at bay until Deidara was ready. Deidara shifted signaling he was ready. He even went as far as pushing against Itachi. Itachi growled his name and pulled out the slammed back in. They continued to this for at lest three hours.

During those three hours

Hidan was walking past Deidara's room to go the kitchen to get something to eat when he heard some strange noises coming from said room.

"I-Itachi! Faster!" Yelled Deidara. Itachi so happily complied with that little demand.

All color drained from Hidan's face. He turned back around and went straight for his room. For some reason or another he was no longer hungry. Could it be the noises?

Later on Pein was personally delivering a mission to Itachi. He asked Kisame where he was and he said that he might be in Deidara's room.

_Why would Itachi be in Deidara's room?_ Pein thought heading in that direction. Well he soon found out didn't he. Right before he was about to knock he heard the same strange noises Hidan heard only a bit different.

"Harder Itachi, HARDER!" Came Deidara's loud moan.

"DEIDARA!" This time came Itachi's voice.

The same thing happened to Pein. All color drained form his face and for a while he was rooted to his spot. Kisame came walking down the Hall to find is Leader in that same spot.

"Leader-sama what are you-" (insert loud moan here) "-doing" Kisame shuttered.

"I don't even want to know." Kakuzu said walking quickly past. Pein and Kisame left also and locked themselves in their rooms for the rest of the night. Tobi, well let's just say he went somewhere he could get something taken care of.

After the three hours

Itachi collapsed against Deidara panting heavily. He pulled himself out of Deidara and laid right nest to him. Deidara, also panting heavily, smiled weakly at Itachi. He curled up next to him and slowly was starting fall asleep. Itachi wrapped his arms around Deidara's waist pulling him closer. He closed his eyes and was about to give into sleep when he felt someone enter the room. He looked up and saw Sasori standing there an angry expression but also an sexual expression on his face.

"You cheated." Sasori stated standing in to entrance to the room. Itachi smirked that Uchiha smirk.

"You never said we had to play fair now did you. You said that the first one to sleep with Deidara got him. You never said that we both had to be around. You had your chance on that mission and you neglected to do anything. Now you see the out come of you mistake. Deidara is mine and mine alone. Remember that the next time you want to do anything." Itachi stated closing his eyes again this time falling instantly asleep. Sasori stood there for one more minute then left the two to sleep, however, one was not asleep at all. He heard everything between the two.

_They made a bet on who would be able to get to me first. Itachi, why would you go to such lengths. I want to be mad but for some reason I can't find it in me to be mad. I like it this way I guess." _Deidara thought with a smile snuggling up to Itachi more.

"I love you Ita-kun." He said aloud closing his eyes once more and then right before he fall completely asleep he hear it.

"Love you too Dei-kun"

**Well this was…interesting…I LOVE IT. This is my first lemon so please don't be to harsh. I love criticism but I don't deal with to drastic criticism that well. I'd love to hear what you thought of this. A part of me is sad that it ended. I worked so hard to try and compete with the amazing Yoai's I have read. They are what inspired me. I just could take it anymore you know. Well please review and tell me what you think. Love you ALL!!**

**Itachi: I still can't believe you wrote that.**

**Mika: Come on you know you liked it.**

**Deidara: I know I did.**

**Mika: NYA Deidei you are just to cute!! –glomps Deidara-**

**Deidara: -is glomped- Can we do it again but next time in a shower!**

**Mika: Whatever you wish is my command. –does genie hand thing- **

**Deidara: SQUWEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**Itachi: NO! I didn't even want to do it in the first place! **


End file.
